


Good Clean Fun

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Awkwardness, Band Fic, Crushes, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Misunderstandings, One Shot, kinda sorta mike/val, minor peter/ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Ever wonder if Ann and Valerie bumped into each other while on the Monkees' TV set? Here's a meeting that might have happened between them in fanfic.





	Good Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So this tiny fic is inspired by a bunch of little things I've noticed about Ann and Valerie over time. Such as them supposedly being the two girls who spent the most professional time with the Monkees during their prime, yet neither woman ever reference each other in interviews. The ending of the fic is also based on Valerie getting defensive during a podcast interview after being asked if she ever had a Monkee crush back then, lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees or Ann Moses' and Valerie Kairys' likenesses.

One-shot: Good Clean Fun

Hollywood, March 1967

Ann’s hands were a bit fuller than usual as she walked across the Screengems parking lot to the “Monkees” TV set. She brought both her big notebook and photo camera for the beginning of the week, as she was starting a brand new issue for Tiger Beat for next month. She tossed her bag over her shoulder, along with her regular purse, with a couple of rolls of film too. While walking, Ann spotted Mike and one of the show extras, Valerie also heading to the set a few feet beyond her. She thought she might call over to them and stroll together, but then changed her mind, knowing the high possibility of it getting awkward around Mike. Valerie was the one girl in town who spent just as much time working on the show as Ann did (well, not counting the Monkee girls upstairs in the offices). But for whatever reason, the two blonde, early 20s SoCal ladies had barely conversed in person. Ann guessed it was partly because they had completely different jobs around the band. After all, she was supposed to be writing and interviewing as much as possible. And Valerie was doing…whatever extras and stand-ins do besides stand around.

Mike opened the large door of the front entrance for Valerie, with the 21-year-old girl sporting a big smile. Ann hurried to catch up with them, but right as she made it, the door closed in front of her, with the other two already a few feet ahead and not acknowledging her presence. She opened the door and sarcastically commented, “Thanks, guys!” Letting out a slight huff, she reset her bag on her shoulder and made it to her usual spot in the corner of the band’s faux apartment complex. 

As she grabbed a yogurt for a quick lunch break, Ann noticed Valerie and Mike were still hanging around each other; with the feminine extra skipping up to the guitarist again, as perky as earlier in the morning. Ann hadn’t really paid attention to Valerie’s normal behavior or personality much, but she seemed…extra attentive than usual. Why though? It was just Mike. Her smile never left her face and she appeared to find everything he said amusing. Ann then looked at Mike to see if he was acting flirty (did he even know how to do that?). She didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, although he was friendlier with Valerie than he ever was with her. When Mike playfully tapped Valerie’s chin with his fist before leaving, Ann could swear she heard a giggle. Then it hit her. _‘Oh my God…how?!’_

“Hey, Annie. Do me a favor and finish these chips for me. Marilyn’s giving me crap again for having the munchies.” Ann’s thoughts were broken from Peter suddenly standing in front of her with a bag of potato chips.

“Valerie has a crush on Mike,” was all that came out of her. The statement so random and out of the blue, Peter’s reaction was instant laughter.

“What? How do you know?” 

“I…can just tell. She’s always smiling and laughing when she’s with him…” She tried to explain.

Peter shrugged. “Maybe she’s just sweet. She is the fave Monkee girl.”

“Wait. I thought you said I was your favorite Monkee girl?” 

“Oh…well, there can be multiple favorites, you know…I’m surprised you don’t think it’s Micky. She talks to him the most in between scenes,” he pointed out.

Ann shook her head carelessly. “Whatever. It just hit me because I couldn’t figure out why they…get along so well.”

“…I doubt there’s anything legitimate going on there. Val’s a pretty girl, but I don’t get the sense she’d be interested in having an affair,” Peter countered.

Ann turned back to him. “Huh? Oh, I’m not saying there is. I’m just…surprised, I guess. I mean…it’s Mike.”

Peter still didn’t see the big deal. “Mike’s not a bad looking guy.”

“No…he’s not…” She grudgingly agreed. “But he’d be a lot more good looking with a better personality.” 

A slight smile formed, now seeing what was going on. “Well, you are pretty much the only girl he has it out for like that.”

Ann huffed. “Thanks for the reminder.”

Peter tossed his bag of chips on the table toward her with a smirk.

An hour later, Ann was making her way back to the set when Valerie walked up beside her, also going the same place. 

“Hi, Ann!” The taller blonde greeted.

“Oh, hi, Valerie,” Ann replied casually.

“Isn’t Mike hilarious? Phyllis is so lucky she gets to hear him joke all the time,” Valerie boasted.

“…Sure. Not that I would know, since he goes out of his way not to emote around me,” Ann claimed dryly.

“Oh. Well, you know, interviewing can be tiring.”

Ann looked bemused at the statement. “Well, go crazy, I don’t think he’s ever going to let me see how hysterical he is.”

Valerie tilted her head in pondering for a moment. “Yeah, I don’t know why it’s so hard for you two to get along…I’ve never seen him in a bad mood,” she claimed.

The journalist snorted at that. “Maybe I’d have better luck if I had a crush on him.”

“Why? Who has a crush on him?” The stand-in asked curiously.

The question caused Ann to realize what she said aloud. “…Hundreds of school girls across the country, of course,” she tried to save herself.

Valerie then crinkled her brow. “Wait. You don’t think I…”

Ann stood in silence. 

“Ann, I’m a professional. I do NOT have crushes on co-workers,” she insisted.

“Uh—”

“Just because you have issues working with Mike, doesn’t mean you can make up rumors like that.” Valerie sounded put out.

“What? No, that’s not what I mean—”

“That’s really juvenile, Ann. But I guess it’s not a surprise with you being the youngest person on set.”

Before Ann could shoot back that she was only two years younger than her, Valerie kept going.

“Hopefully you’ll learn from this and use it as a lesson to better your career,” she ended before rushing off in distress. Ann stood still and speechless at the small outburst. While she brought herself back to her surroundings, she noticed Peter across from her. He was slightly cringing, clearly just witnessing the exchange.

“What the hell just happened?” Ann eventually exclaimed in bewilderment. Peter just awkwardly shrugged, uncertain how to respond and followed Valerie toward the TV crew.


End file.
